inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Tornado
Fire Tornado (ファイアトルネード, Faia Torunēdo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Game description ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"This shot appears as an intense fireball from out of the sky."'' Users Inazuma Eleven= *'Biruda Kouichi' *'Ginwa' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Hepai En' *'Inpou' *'Konagawa' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Tatsumaki' *'Tezukuri' *'Tomoya' *'Toukyou' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Aku' *'Arai' *'Ashura' *'Biruda Kouichi' (Raimon OB form) *'Daida' *'Gokuu' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gozan Sou' *'Hepai En' *'Hiyama' *'Horie' *'Iwate' *'Kunitachi' *'Maica' *'Noto' *'Otoshita' *'Phoenix' *'Shigeta' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Shiroma' *'Tatsumaki' *'Yamagishi Seri' *'Yuguchi' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Aku' *'Arai' *'Ashura' *'Daida' *'Giallo Topazio' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Goushu Flare' *'Hana' *'Hiyama' *'Isaac César' *'Iwate' *'Kinko' *'Kurobuta' *'Maica' *'Mamorino Yuuichi' *'Murou' *'Nabeman' *'Noto' *'Oishi' *'Otoshita' *'Phoenix' *'Seita' *'Shigeta' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Shiroma' *'Tatsumaki' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Aru' *'Banchou' *'Band' *'Biju' *'Bun' *'Cinderella' *'Emerald' *'Ganta' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Shin) *'Hammer' *'Hare' *'Hayaki' *'Hayato' *'Houko' *'Jou' *'Kamakiri' *'Karako' *'Keikun' *'Kensaku' *'Kuroho' *'Kurorook' *'Kuwagata' *'Leader' *'Maiku' *'Maniwa Kento' *'Maris' *'Mesh' *'Mika' *'Miyane' *'Moeha' *'Munsto' *'Muroi' *'Muteki One' *'Nagumo Haruya' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Okegawa Yukimori' *'Piranha' *'Psyche' *'Reimei' *'Rent' *'Sanba' *'Seidou Dan' *'Shima Samonji' *'Shirohe' *'Shururi' *'Sky 1' *'Stein' *'Sujiguma' *'Tappu' *'Techno' *'Tengu' *'Tora' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Uni' *'Yuuhoo' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Chouri' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Iroha' *'Kuracchi' *'Mabi' *'Mesh' *'Mika' *'Muteki One' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Oishi' *'Okegawa Yukimori' *'Om' *'Psyche' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Remi Altava' *'Rolling' *'Seidou Dan' *'Sky 1' *'Tappu' *'Tengu' *'Tora' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Chouri' *'Daxgun Varview' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Yuuka' (Child form) *'Gousetsuji' *'Hakutuwa' *'King Arthur' *'Kuracchi' *'Mabi' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Niira Pheasun' *'Oishi' *'Om' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Sky 1' *'Sugaken' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Child form) *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Zatto' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Gouenji Masato' *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) *'Shimozuru Arata' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Gouenji Masato' *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) *'Shimozuru Arata' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Goushu Flare' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) *'Shimozuru Arata' Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Kozoumaru Sasuke' Info ''Inazuma Eleven'' Fire Tornado was first used in episode 2 when Endou had previously stopped Teikoku's Death Zone by using God Hand. It scored against Genda making the score 20-1. This hissatsu has been combined with many other hissatsu techniques, including Dragon Crash, Twin Boost and The Phoenix which also makes the hissatsu more powerful. It also has some derivations, like Back Tornado and Dark Tornado. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' The hissatsu evolved into Fire Tornado DD and it is also used by two people. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Nanobana Kinako, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma evolved the move once more, resulting in Fire Tornado TC. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' It appeared for the first time since the original series and was used by the android Kuroiwa Ryuusei to hit Matatagi Hayato. Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma tried to stop it, but they failed and all three of them were hit. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Fire Tornado was used by Gouenji in the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb. However, the shot easily was saved by Alonso, who used only one finger to stop it. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' It was used during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen by Kozoumaru Sasuke. He successfully scored the first and only goal for Inakuni Raimon. It was later used by the original user, Gouenji, during the match between Kidokawa Seishuu and Seishou Gakuen. The shoot went towards Haizaki Ryouhei, who was the goalkeeper for the match, but Shiratori Tsumuki and Yagihara Katsumi stopped the shoot instead as Haizaki froze after seeing the hissatsu. Kozoumaru stated that Gouenji held back when he used Fire Tornado. Gouenji used it again later in the match, as it was used to form an Override with Triangle Z, Bakunetsu Storm. Fire Tornado was later used after Haizaki ran forwards, but lost the ball. As the goal was empty, Gouenji shot for the goal. However, the defenders of Seishou Gakuen blocked it with their bodies, sending it out of bounds. After Amano Masamichi was switched back in goal, it was used again, this time scoring a goal, making the score 3-1 for Kidokawa Seishuu. Kozoumaru used Fire Tornado twice during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Mikage Sennou. The first time Kozoumaru used it, it was stopped by Oma Nao's Shoot Pocket. When he used it the second time, it successfully scored the second goal for Inakuni Raimon. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen, Kozoumaru used it to score the 1-0 for Inakuni Raimon. It scored as the members of Teikoku were slowed down by their shoes and their new keeper, Shimerigawa Kageru ducked as the shot came, letting it in. It was used another time on the same goalie in the second half, just like the first time, it scored as the goalie ducked for the shot. This made the score 3-3. Kozoumaru used it later as well after Genda came back in goal. However, it got stopped by Genda's High Beast Fang. Kozoumaru used Fire Tornado again in the second match against Seishou Gakuen. The shot was too fast for Amano to use his Moja Catch, letting in the first goal of Inakuni Raimon, making the score 3-1. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus, Kozoumaru used it to score the first goal for Raimon. However, from Posei Donji's perspective it was going wide, making him think Kozoumaru missed. However, in reality he was aiming for this, as Goujin came running in and headed it behind Donji. It was later used again to create an override with Inamori Asuto's Shining Bird to create Bakunetsu Storm, scoring the third and winning goal. Fire Tornado was used again during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Hakuren. After Goujin intercepted the ball, he passed it to Kozoumaru, who used his technique. Hakoda got his arm in front of the shot, but he couldn't stop it, letting in the first goal of Inakuni Raimon, making the score 1-1. Kozoumaru used this hissatsu once again during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Eisei Gakuen but instead of scoring a goal this time, Saginuma Osamu was able to stop the shoot with his hissatsu, Wormhole. Obtainment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The manual for this hissatsu can be found in Osaka's hissatsu store. Usage The user jumps up and spins from left to right while their legs are surrounded by a fire vortex and the ball floats near them. When the user gets high enough, their body is already in a horizontal position and the fire gathers in their left foot. The user then sets the ball a blaze as they kick it forward. The ball is followed by a stream of fire. When used in the remastered version the fire that surrounds the feet are more 'sparkly' and the ball is covered with an energy orb. Gallery Fire Tornado scoring.png|Fire Tornado scoring. Fire Tornado Kozoumaru.png|Fire Tornado used by Kozoumaru Sasuke. Fire Tornado in the first game.png|Fire Tornado as seen in the first game. Fire Tornado GO.png|Fire Tornado in the GO game. Kami Fire Tornado Galaxy game.JPG|神 Fire Tornado in the Galaxy game. Fire Tornado in Inazuma Eleven Online.png|Fire Tornado in ''Inazuma Eleven Online. Fire Tornado Ares Game.jpg|Fire Tornado in Ares game. Fire Tornado Manga.png|Fire Tornado in the manga. Fire Tornado TCG.jpg|Fire Tornado in the TCG. IG-11-010.jpg|IG-11-010. IG-06-019.png|IG-06-019. IGS-06-025.png|IGS-06-025. EP-01-043.png|EP-01-043. EPD-01-012.png|EPD-01-012. Slideshow Original series version Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 2.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 4.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 5.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 7.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 9.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 10.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 11.PNG Fire Tornado Kai IE 86 HQ 13.PNG Galaxy version Fire Tornado 1.png Fire Tornado 2.png Fire Tornado 3.png Fire Tornado 4.png Fire Tornado 5.png Fire Tornado 6.png Fire Tornado 7.png Fire Tornado 8.png Video Anime Galaxy Anime (Youkai Watch) Inazuma Eleven Reloaded ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Game GO game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *Fire Tornado is the first hissatsu to be used in all of Inazuma Eleven. It is first seen in the original game when Endou is being bullied at Steel Tower Plaza and Gouenji uses the hissatsu to fend the bullies off. *In the manga when he faces Kidou in a duel and when Kidou is about to shoot using Dark Tornado, Gouenji uses Fire Tornado to block the shoot, but shoots it using his right foot instead of his normal left foot. *It is also the first hissatsu to be performed in another anime series other than Inazuma Eleven itself, as the protagonist of the anime series Youkai Watch, Amano Keita, is seen performing Fire Tornado in the second part of the fifth episode of the said series. **However, the name was altered to be "Fire Keita Tornado" (ファイアケータトルネード, Faia Kēta Torunēdo) in the Youkai Watch anime series instead of the original name. *Goujin Tetsunosuke mistakes it's name as "Fire Lemonade". See also *Fire Tornado DD *Fire Tornado TC Category:Fire hissatsu Category:Shoot blocks Category:Shoot chains Category:Fire Tornado hissatsu